The Craziest Feeling
by Winterfelle
Summary: Penelope and Derek can't manage to get each other to understand. Terrible title, first time writing fanfics, and I would adore reviews. Rated M because I'm not sure.
1. Chapter 1

"Derek Morgan, I love you." She said to her best friend. How easy it was to say to him, how true it was in every way, but how much it hurt knowing he looked at her and saw a sister. It wasn't her fault, was it? How could anyone avoid falling for this man, her man? But how could she spend six years as his friend and still not tell him the truth? She had to tell him somehow. But how? She couldn't ruin it. Not what they had. Not when crazy days like today filled with crazy people like the past weeks' unsub needed dealing with, and not when they needed one another to stay strong.

"I love you to, baby girl." He said back. He smiled and hugged Penelope Garcia to his chest. It was easy to imagine their future together, easy to imagine loving her as a girlfriend, then a fiancé, then a wife, but telling her that he saw her in that way was an entirely different story. He knew she had been cautious ever since Kevin Lynch broke up with her, but he also knew the year he had spent helping her recover had made their relationship stronger. But even with the ability to picture their perfect future in his mind, he couldn't help but keep himself from asking for her to… he didn't even know. He wanted to ask her on a date, but they went to dinner all the time. He wanted to kiss her, but then… her reaction could be deadly. Truthfully deadly. If Penelope Garcia turned him down, he was sure that part of him would die. A large part. The part his baby girl held entirely in her grasp. He smiled at Garcia, and walked towards his office with her under his arm, trying to control his thoughts. Then her voice cut through them. "Do you want to get something to eat?" she asked. He smiled at her.

"Paperwork can wait." He said, changing his direction.

As they got out of his car next to a Chinese restaurant, they laughed about the idea of Prentiss and Hotchner going out. They had had to act as though they were a couple as bait for an unsub. This caused the team no end of amusement. Derek and Penelope walked in to find their restaurant crowded and stuffed full with a 45 minute wait. Derek sighed, and then thought of something. He led Penelope back to his car, then drove her to his house. He led her inside, despite her confusion, and began cooking her a meal. She laughed as he danced around his kitchen, smiling. After thirty minutes of his impressive skills being shown off, they were eating. They finished dinner and started a movie, glad for a night alone to just be. But Penelope couldn't help herself. Derek Morgan, god of all gods among mortals, had just made her dinner and was now sitting next to her, watching a movie. She snuggled closer to him, trying to keep herself from diving onto his lips.

Derek was screaming inside. He _wanted_ her, so much it hurt. And then she scooted closer. He maintained control, if just barely. Then her hand innocently touched his thigh. He couldn't help it. He turned swiftly, facing her now. Her eyes held a tone of surprise, which he barely noticed. Then his lips were on hers. He kissed her, making up for every time he wished he had. She barely had time to be shocked, and then she was kissing him back. They stayed like that for a while, moving slowly against each other, lips in perfect sync. Then he pulled away, inhaling her scent and laughing a throaty laugh. She looked at him, eyes filled with love. As soon as they had caught their breath, they dove into the kiss again.


	2. Chapter 2

My chapters are short, I know. I'm sorry. But hopefully the inspiration for them still continues. The reviews from jenny crum, Kimd33, LoveforPenandDerek, and dellaslovinlife were MUCH APPRECIATED! You guys soooo rocked my writing world! I hope you like this one too, and I would love more reviews, even critical ones! I'll try to keep posting.

Penelope was in another world. She was out of her mind with happiness. The only downside was the knowledge that she would eventually have to take Derek's lips off hers for the increasingly important human necessity of air. But that could wait. She knew she couldn't stop him now, her willpower was already gone. Then his soft, skilled tongue slid into her mouth. They crushed themselves to each other until they couldn't be any closer.

Derek knew this was the most incredible feeling. She was his baby girl, and he had finally done it. Not a single thought other than the repeating of her name entered his mind. She was driving him crazy, and he knew it would make him even crazier, but he slid his tongue into her mouth. The taste of her, the feeling of her, the smell of her, it was killing him. And he gave completely in.

Then they ran out of air.

They pulled apart, gasping. Garcia's lips were pink and almost swollen. Morgan's lips carried definite smears of lilac lipstick. He rested his head on her shoulder, lying next to her. As soon as they had caught their breath, Garcia came to her senses.

"What are we doing?" She asked, voice anxious. Morgan looked at his one and only, his true love, his eyes curious and hurt. "Morgan, we can't! What about the rules?" She said, growing more anxious.

"Rules? Garcia… you, the world's most wanted hacker, are worried about the BAU's fraternization rules? Wow. I did not see that coming." Seeing the irked expression on Garcia's face, Derek laughed. "Baby, we are too good together to worry about rules. I know you know that." Garcia nodded. "Well then. There was no need to waste time on this incessant chatter, was there?"

Garcia smirked in agreement, and the two went back to kissing vigorously.


	3. Chapter 3

Garcia had always felt hesitation when she was in bed with Kevin. Or anyone else. But as Derek led her, still kissing her, to his bedroom, she felt no hesitation at all. She kissed him even more urgently as her head hit his pillow. She slid skilled fingers down his chest, feeling the muscles through his shirt. He shivered under her touch, grabbing her blond hair and crushing himself to her more urgently. She slipped her hands inside his shirt, lifting it over his head. He made quick work of her dress. He slid down to her chest , kissing her until she almost lost everything. Then he slid away, not ready yet. She slipped long fingers into his pants, undoing the buttons as she went, a swift little trick Kevin never got to experience. She could tell how much he wanted her, how much he hurt to have her, but she didn't want this to be quick. She pulled off the layers of cloth slowly, hands giving magic strokes as she went. Morgan groaned in appreciation, not even trying to contain his joy with having her do this to him. He reached down as well then, hands feeling her, how hot she was, how wet she was, how ready she was. He pushed a finger in, then two, feeling her excitement growing, hearing her yell his name. He entered her slowly, letting her adjust, then gave her everything he had, full force. Her breathing came in gasps. She felt herself melting into him. She pushed back, hips working magic as well as her fingers. They breathed in sync, grabbing each other & holding one another, and then came together, satisfied with one another's work. Derek lay down next to her, holding her in his arms. He kissed her softly on the lips, then peppered her with kisses as she fell asleep in his arms, smiling radiantly.


	4. Chapter 4

So, not so much Penelope and Derek… more JJ/Rossi. Weird, I know, but I hope you like it!

Penelope laughed as Derek Morgan wrapped his long fingers around hers, making their hands dance giddily together. This was the start of the second week in a row they had woken up in each other's arms, and she loved every second of it. Even though they were around a team of expert profilers all day every day, it was easy enough to hide their relationship. They had acted enough like a couple before. They were sure the team had no idea.

Rossi looked up as JJ walked into his office.

"Derek's not answering his cell." She said simply.

"I wouldn't worry about it. Let the happy couple sleep in for a bit. They'll have enough to deal with the next time we get called out on a case. Our tough, tough unit chief and crazy tech girl have reached a new stage, and I am completely willing to let them enjoy it on their own." Rossi said, concern not even breathing on his features. JJ smiled and sat down in the chair across from him, the desk in between them.

"I just can't believe it! They're so great together; I can't believe how long it took them to realize it. How long it took us to realize it." She said. Rossi smiled at the blond across from him. He took a deep internal breath and said,

"Maybe they aren't the only ones with something to realize."

JJ looked up at that, something nervous playing on her pretty features. She smiled at her colleague and got up. "I have to go. Reid wanted to talk to me about something." She said as she walked out.

Rossi swore at himself in Italian, knowing he had crossed a line to dangerous territory that had been closed off since Will had left her. But he couldn't help it. He had it bad for the girl.

JJ cursed herself for being so nervous. He had to be talking about Hotch and Emily. Still, a girl could hope. And hope she did. Rossi was… too much to bet on. So she kept her feelings to herself; a trick she wasn't the only one doing, she would soon find out.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Soooo… I know my chapters are SHORT but I have four posted in two days, so I hope it will work out. The questionable chapters are the ones like chapter 3, which is why it is rated M. Thanks, all, for the love in the form of reviews! You gave me the inspiration for the 4 chapters! That's all, ciao my dears! I'll post more soon, I sincerely hope! If you have any ideas for the storyline or others, let me know!**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: here's chapter 5! The real chapter 5. In the storyline. I might not be able to post for a teensey little bit, hopefully I will before monday, but if it's after monday I'll probably have several chapters done. My brain made this a casefic, but seeing as this is still my first fanfic, I still need people to tell me when I'm off character sometimes. Oh, and everyone, I LOOOOVVEEE your reviews! They make me feel loved! Happy Black Friday, everyone, and please enjoy! :D -PPP**

Penelope and Derek walked into the bullpen together, knowing JJ was looking for Derek and unwilling to say their daily goodbyes just yet. Garcia looked around. Once she was confident that no one was watching them, she whispered into her lover's ear. "As soon as you get home tonight, I'm going to play a little game with you, my dear. Get ready for a crazy night, baby." She stood up, knowing his gaze was following her, and walked to her office. She groaned, looking at the rather impressive stack of files on her desk.

Garcia looked the file over once more, cursing it in her mind. She stood up carefully and walked into the bullpen. She went into the conference room and set up the file on the computer monitor, then walked out and gathered the team. "Lisia Lee, age 23. Born in Lewiston, Idaho. Went back home to visit her parents, ended up dead on their doorstep. Literally. Father, Leonard Lee, went out to get the paper and found her. Last anyone heard from her was when she called her parents to tell them she was in Idaho. She joins a list of 9 other victims. No one made the connection because the cases span 10 years and seven states. 2 of the previous victims were from Idaho, including the one just before Lisia."

"So maybe the first Idahoan was the one that fit the delusion." Hotch said, thoughtful.

"Well, they were all really similar victims, too. He has a type. Brunette, young, in college, beautiful, and all from towns of less than 40,000 people. Hey, Garcia, can you pull up pictures and names?" Reid asked, frowning with thought. Garcia did as he asked. Reid looked up, frowning at the pattern. "The names." He said.

"He's right," Prentiss said, looking at the board, "The names. They're alliterations with the names of the cities the girls were born and killed in. How did they die?" she asked Garcia.

"See, that's the skeevey part, kitten. They were dismembered. While still alive. And then dumped on their parents doorsteps. Each part. They bled to death."

"Do we know how he's finding or getting to them?" JJ asked.

"Not a clue. The most recent victim, Lisia Lee, was super safety- conscious. No Facebook page, no one except her mother had a copy of her house key, she had a German shepherd that she took with her everywhere who was found in the parent's backyard, and she kept mace in her purse. Her belongings were found on the side of I-90. We also have no way of knowing how he's following the victims. Some rode busses home, others flew. Carmen Kenzington took her father's private boat to their beachside home. No one could have followed her." Garcia said. "This guy… he used to wait a year. Between killings he always waited a year. But he killed Lisia less than two weeks after he killed Devona DeMarco. He's speeding up. We need to catch him, and soon." She said. She looked sad, and she was. Saying goodbye to her darlings was hard enough. Now she had to say goodbye to Derek, too. But still, she fearlessly said her goodbye's, sending her darlings into the world. She would see them again soon. With a "Secret" kiss from Garcia, Derek boarded the plane. It hurt him, but he knew he would be back soon.


	7. Chapter 7

Derek frowned at the case file he was reviewing on his tablet, but he wasn't thinking about the case file, exactly. He wanted his baby girl. He _needed_ his baby girl. But she had stayed at Quantico, and he knew that was the best decision. If she was with them in Idaho, he would be distracted in more than just a few ways. He smiled at the memory of waking up next to her, then frowned at the realization that it would be several days before he could again. He looked up as Rossi sat down across from him. "Something troubling you, Morgan?" he asked.

"I just… don't get how this guy's finding the victims. They had very little similarity other than their appearances, age, and the fact that they were in college. He crossed state lines for these girls. How did he find them so fast?" Morgan asked, switching off the part of his mind focused on his baby girl as much as he could.

"If he works for the College Board and sees their files, he would know what they looked like and where they had applied." Rossi offered. Morgan thought about this, then pulled Garcia up on video chat.

"Hey, baby girl. Can you find us a list of people who work for College Board who have taken breaks around the same time our victims died?" Morgan asked, almost dying from seeing her through the screen.

"No problem, sugar. I'll send the finished lists to your PDA's in a few. Anything else?" she replied, trying not to drool over how perfect Morgan was.

"If he works for the College Board, he might travel on the job, too." Prentiss offered.

"Garcia, find positions that require traveling and find people who traveled to the area these girls were in." JJ said.

"Make sure you catch any combinations of taking breaks and traveling for work as well, Garcia. This guy could be one of several in his position. He wouldn't want to be only on the job when he killed. And get the Lewiston PD to contact Arina's parents. She was the last one on the year pattern. We need to find why he broke the pattern." Hotch said. Garcia nodded, making an internal to- do list.

"I'll give you a ring when I have something. Garcia out." She said, and shut off the video feed. Morgan automatically missed her, and she missed him just as much. The happiness on Morgan's face turned back to annoyance as soon as the feed was cut. Rossi smiled at this to himself. As the others went back to the various areas of the jet, he looked Morgan in the eyes.

"If you ever really want to talk about the femme fatale who is so plaguing you, let me know." He said, getting up and walking over to JJ. Morgan looked after his colleague, incredulous.

"Did you tell him to just talk to you about it?" JJ asked Rossi as he walked up to her.

"Yes. Now we just have to wait and see if he takes the advice. And if not, stay very far away from him." He said, eliciting a smile from the blond he now sat across from.

"Hey, Rossi, listen… About before…"

"JJ, I hope you know, I won't push anything on the subject. I know you've been cautious since Will left, and I just want you to know… I'll always be there for you and Henry, even if you only want me to be there as a friend." Rossi said, trying to make his friend more comfortable with the awkward situation.

"What do you want to be there as?" JJ asked, voice soft and eyes down.

"Bella, I thought you knew." Rossi said, taking the hand that lay on the table between them. "You are…"

"Rossi." Hotch called from across the plane. The older agent sighed, but got up anyways.

"Please, don't go anywhere." He told JJ as he walked away.

"Rossi, please focus on Morgan right now and wait to hit on JJ until we get back." Hotch said.

"Hotch, I told Morgan to talk to me about it when he wanted to. I can't force the man." Rossi said. "Now, if you'll excuse me…" Rossi said, turning back towards JJ. Seeing her at the complete opposite end of the plane talking to Prentiss, he turned back towards Hotch, extremely annoyed. "Not cool, agent Hotchner. Very not cool."

**AN: well, this one's a smidge longer than the others… Let's hope the inspiration keeps coming. Hope you enjoyed it! Please review! They make me feel loved ^_^ -PPP**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Suuuper short chapter, not so much PG/DM, all JJ/Rossi. Let me know if you like it, and if you do I'll keep going with it! If not, I'll make it friendship stuff. And BTW, I know I have a tendency of beating up on Reid, it shouldn't happen often, just with Morgan probably. It'll work out, though. Good stuff happens to those who are geeks ^_^ . Let me know what you think! More Morgan/Garcia next chapter. Love to my reviewers! -PPP**

By the time the plane touched down in Lewiston, Morgan was already in a sour mood. He got into one of the SUV's with Reid, JJ, and Rossi. Everyone wanted to let Prentiss and Hotch have as much alone time as possible to figure out what to do in the aftermath of the hilarious "relationship" they had had to fake. Reid looked down at his tablet and opened his mouth to say something. Before he so much as breathed a single word, Morgan growled "Shut up, Reid." Spencer looked over, shocked. Rossi and JJ, sitting in the backseat, exchanged a worried look. If this was what it was going to be like for the entire case, they were going to be one agent down. Morgan would be useless if he couldn't even listen to them. The rest of the car ride was spent in silence. Morgan made no move to apologize to Reid, and Reid made no move to speak again. Rossi, however, had no such fear of a grouchy Morgan. He turned to JJ.

"So, I saw you talking to Prentiss. What's going on?" he asked. JJ looked up at Morgan. Once she was sure the Unit Chief wasn't about to snap, she turned back to the man next to her.

"I needed some female advice." The blond said quietly.

"About what?" Rossi asked, his curiosity overcoming the knowledge that he was being rude.

"Uhhh… well, you, actually." She said, laughing a little bit.

"Me? What about me?" Rossi asked her, feeling like a teenager again.

"We're here." She said, avoiding the question.

"I'm not done with this just yet." He warned, getting out and going to her side of the car to open the door. She smiled at him, letting him open the door to the Police Department for her as well. She was completely okay with him doing these things for her. She couldn't help it if he liked her, could she?


End file.
